Yoshitaka Mine
|age = 33 |birthday = 1976 |blood_type = A |nationality = Japanese |status = Deceased |cause_of_death = Jumping off of Toto Hospital's roof |hair_color = Brown |eyes_color = Brown |height = 186 cm (6'1") |weight = 80 kg (176 lbs) |notable_features = Kirin tattoo |relationships = * Unnamed father/uncle * Daigo Dojima (sworn brother, romantic interest) * Tsuyoshi Kanda (referral) * Katase (personal secretary) |occupation = * Businessman * Chairman of the Hakuho Clan |affication = * Tojo Clan * Hakuho Clan |appears_in = * Yakuza 3 * Ryu ga Gotoku Online |counterpart = Hijikata Toshizo (Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin!) |voiced_by = Shidō Nakamura II }} Yoshitaka Mine ( , Mine Yoshitaka) is the main antagonist of Yakuza 3. He is the Chairman of the Hakuho Clan ( , Hakuhō-kai), a Tojo Clan affiliate, as well as one of the wealthiest members of the Tojo Clan. Biography Mine grew up in poverty, rejected by his peers because of his background. He was solely raised by his father (uncle in the EU & US localization) who later died of an unknown illness. On his deathbed, he advised Mine that because of his high intelligence he should make something of himself and was sorry to leave him on his own. Growing up from then on as an orphan, he studied hard but shunned people from ever getting close to him. In adulthood he became a very successful businessman. With all of the money he could ever want, he could attract any woman and buy anything he desired. Despite these things, his acquired lifestyle led him to the realization that people only used him for his wealth. To Mine, genuine human bonds were non-existent. Desiring a society where human bonds were absolute, he took an interest in the yakuza. He bribed the Nishikiyama Family's third Patriarch, Tsuyoshi Kanda to introduce him to the Tojo Clan. Under this guise, it appeared as though Kanda had scouted him. He eventually met the Sixth Chairman, Daigo Dojima. For the first time in ages, Daigo was someone Mine genuinely loved, respected and cared for. With Daigo's support alongside his own clear thinking and financial prowess, he quickly rose to the top ranks and became Chairman of the Hakuho Clan, as well as one of the Tojo Clan's executives. Yakuza 3 After Daigo is shot, Kashiwagi, acting as interim chairman, calls a meeting with the current Tojo Clan executive members to discuss the current crisis. Mine sides with Kashiwagi, on the matter of calling in Kiryu to take over before further action is taken. Mine meets Kiryu for the first time in Purgatory, having come to apologize for Kanda's actions the previous night, as that it was him who funded the Nishikiyama Family to allow them to stage a coup against the other families. Looking to resolve the matter, he shows Kanda's decapitated head. A flashback in Mine's office reveals, Kanda is angry over his defeat by Kiryu, destroying antiques in Mine's office. While Mine calmly tells him to refrain from destroying any more expensive antiques, as he doesn't comprehend their value, Kanda lunges at Mine in animosity, To Kanda's shock, Mine effortlessly counters him. After further consecutive blows, Kanda helplessly falls to the floor, pleading mercy, while Mine explains to him how he has outlived his usefulness and orders his subordinates to execute him away from his office. Back in the present, Mine addresses that, thus, he hopes to consider the matter is closed and that there is nothing to worry about in regard to Goh Hamazaki, either, since the Snake Flower Triad's defeat will have forced him into hiding. Kiryu expresses his disapproval over Mine's actions, asking if this is what Daigo would have wanted. Mine responds to Kiryu how his reluctance to give up the orphanage caused Daigo to be shot and that his idealism is nothing more than hypocrisy. Assuring Kiryu and his allies that he will continue on for the sake of the Tojo Clan, he leaves. While Kiryu and Date meet with the Minister of Defense Ryuzo Tamiya and learn that Tamiya's former secretary, Toma, approached Mine to help acquire land for the resort deal, Mine travels to Downtown Ryukyu, Okinawa by plane. With the employ of the Tamashiro Family he destroys Sunshine Orphanage to further the resort development project. Mine orders the family to stall Kiryu in Okinawa while he travels back to Tokyo to find Daigo at Toto Hospital. During the plane journey, his subordinates discuss how Mine becoming the Seventh Chairman is something worth celebrating. Mine overhears their conversation and stabs one of the men's hand with a dinner knife for insulting Daigo. At Toto Hospital, he sits beside Daigo when he receives a phone call from Andre Richardson. Mine assures him, in English, that everything is going according to schedule and that there will be no changes in the plan with Kiryu is about to arrive. Kiryu meets Mine, along with Daigo brought up there on a stretcher, on the hospital roof. When Kiryu accuses him of having plotted to murder Daigo in order to become the Tojo Clan's Seventh Chairman, Mine reveals to him that he is an orphan just like him, as well his true (albeit misguided) motives behind his actions. Unable to cope with Daigo being in a coma after being shot, he sought power to fill that loss. To fulfill that ambition, he has two obstacles: first, to compassionately kill Daigo in his vegetative state and second, to kill the person whom Daigo thought of the most highly, Kiryu. Kiryu points out the futility in Mine's actions, and that his isolation was a result of his self-centredness, prompting Mine to shoot at him out of rage. To get through to Mine, Kiryu challenges him to a duel to prove him wrong, which Mine accepts gladly and mentions how he won't be easily beaten. After a gruelling fight, Mine is defeated. After Mine's defeat, he lies down on the rooftop, exhausted. He receives an urgent phone call from his secretary, whom he thought he mattered to. When it turns out she called to discuss a business deal, Mine laments how it all goes back to money, yet everyone desires bonds of friendship and love is in all of us, before cutting off the call. Mine asks Kiryu whether his clear state of mind means that his life has ended, who responds that as long as one is still alive, they can start anew. He helps Mine up, shortly before the CIA agents appear. However, Mine confirms that they are not CIA and that it was just a cover for the Black Monday organization. Richardson points out how Mine's and Kiryu's roles have come to end. Before Richardson executes them both, Daigo suddenly recovers from his coma and shoots him and his men. While seemingly safe, Kiryu rushes to Daigo and Mine falls back to his knees over Daigo awakening, Richardson gets back up and attempts to shoot Daigo. Mine charges him instead, Richardson shoots at him, but Mine forces him to the edge of the roof. Standing there, Richardson struggling in his hold, Mine shares his regrets for his actions, confesses that he is not worthy to be beside Daigo and that he wishes he had met Kiryu sooner. While Daigo and Kiryu shout for him to stop, Mine throws himself along with his former collaborator Richardson off the roof. Appearance Mine wears a maroon and brown striped suit with a black dress shirt, pale yellow tie and pocket square, along with maroon toned dress shoes. He has a slicked-back hairstyle. Underneath the suit, he hides a muscular appearance, and trains in red tracksuit bottoms and white gym shoes. His tattoo on his back is of a Kirin. Personality Mine's cold personality comes from the hardships he experienced in his early life, further worsened by a breakdown over Daigo's apparent death. He is not afraid to harm those standing in his way. Yet, he is willing to attempt change, accepting Kiryu's words to him after their fight. He seems to have no tolerance to people who talk negatively to Daigo Dojima harming even his own subordinates by stabbing their hands with a knife. Fighting Style Despite looking like a business man, Mine was a very strong fighter. He possesses a tremendous amount of strength, as proven when his few punches easily cripples Kanda in spite of him being a resilient powerhouse fighter. Mine's fighting style appears to be based from mixed martial arts. Gameplay Mine fights in four different stages. as his health goes down Mine will go into one of these states First Stage Mine will start off in his normal form and returns to his normal state after running out of heat. Dodging State In this stage, Mine is shown to display an Orange Aura. He will start to bob and weave every one of your attacks and may even counter with an uppercut. Strength State Mine will start using a combo of fast haymakers and spinning backfists. What also makes Mine's special attacks strong is the invincibility he gains from the attacks. He will also display a Red Aura. Healing State During this state, Mine can go into a recovery state and will slowly recover health. During his recovery state, he has super armor to absorb all attacks. He also can counter grabs during this state. Mine will display a Blue Aura. Gallery 020.jpg Yoshitaka Mine kirin tattoo complete design.jpg Young Mine.png DPgjb6FWkAArS8Z.jpg|Yoshitaka Mine drinks Gatorade Yoshitaka Mine kirin tattoo.jpg MINEAHH.PNG|Yoshitaka Mine's unused model in Yakuza Kiwami's files nogatorade.jpg|Yoshitaka Mine in the Ryu ga Gotoku 3 remaster, no Gatorade Category:Yakuza 3 Bosses Category:Yakuza 3 Final Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Orphans Category:Patriarchs Category:Hakuho Clan Category:Tojo Clan Category:Antagonists Category:Coliseum Fighters